


Carnal Cravings

by TriggeringTrix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeringTrix/pseuds/TriggeringTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then get up...”<br/>	“I already am..”</p>
<p>“No! You aren’t!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written properly in a long time and haven't written Thorki in even longer. So please forgive me if this is painful to read. I have had this plot in my head for so long and finally decided to get it down on.. Paper?

“Thor..”

Loki’s voice was a whisper compared to the sounds of violins and ecstatic voices that circled around them. Thor went to turn his attention to his brother who had taken a seat behind him, shocked to find he was much closer than he had anticipated. “Yes, Loki?” He felt his chest begin to seize up as if something was grasping at his lungs. “Brother..” The green in Loki’s eyes were flame bright, swallowing Thor’s attention as he stared into them. “Yes?” Ever so slowly the younger leaned closer, a smile playing across his thin lips, and he placed his hands against Thor’s thighs. A sharp gasp left the blonde and the room all of a sudden became all to crowded, every eye in the room seemingly turning towards them. “So lazy.” Loki hissed against his cheek. “I’m not lazy..” Thor shuddered, his cock hardening and his eyes shutting. 

“Then get up...”  
“I already am..”

“No! You aren’t!” 

Thor suddenly was jolted awake by Loki hitting him over the head with a pillow. The sounds of the violins gone, the dancers retreating into his memories, and Loki now stood over his bed with an angered expression. “What is it?” The Thunderer groaned and covered his face with his arm. “We’re supposed to be halfway to the crystal falls by now.” An immediate tinge of guilt went through Thor as Loki reminded him of the trip. “Oh.. I’m so sorry, Loki. I forgot--..” He slowly sat up, but as he did he became painfully aware that one thing from his dream certainly was a reality. He stopped and relaxed on his elbows, letting his little problem rest against his stomach to be hidden beneath the thickness of his blankets. “Thank you for waking me, Loki. I’ll get myself dressed and meet you in the gardens.”

“Good.” 

With that Loki walked out, leaving Thor to lay back into his bed as he thanked his lucky stars that Loki hadn’t noticed. Ever so slowly he reached down into his blanket and felt his shameful erection, frowning at the fact that it seemed it wasn’t going to go away on it’s own. Slowly he began to grip and tug at his own shaft, foggy images from his dream returning to his mind. “So.. Wrong..” He panted to himself as he felt himself near the edge. “So.. Filthy..” Each tug brought forth a new image of Loki, each of them becoming increasingly lewd and lustful. It only took a minute or two before Thor had drained himself, making a mess of his blankets and himself. Ever so carefully he pulled himself out of bed and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the image of semen all over him making his stomach jump. Fearing that his cock might stir again, he turned towards his wash basin to clean off. 

Today was going to be a long day...


End file.
